Mount
Once your character advances to Level 40, you will have the ability to equip and ride a mount. While on a mount your character will gain additional stat bonuses of Strength, Intellect, Endurance and Armor. As you train and level them up, the bonuses will be even greater. Mounts also give improved running speeds while in Campaigns, Battlegrounds, World Map and Guild Battle. Every player will receive a "free" White Battle Steed once they reach Level 40 and have the ability to gain additional mounts by way of special events, quests and Balen purchases. The more mounts you own, the stronger you can become. With the use of Mount Training Whips (aka Beast Souls), your mounts abilities can be upgraded to gain additional power. Each mount has specific stats that "stack" with other mounts owned. For example, if you own the White Battle Steed with a +5 strength bonus and the Shadow Steed with a +10 strength bonus, your total bonus would be +15 strength. When you are training your mount, you are only training the White Battle Steed and not each mount individually. The statistics from the White Battle Steed and the other mounts will stack so even if you equip another mount, the stats will be the same. In other words, all the Special mounts are basically “skins” that only change the appearance of what you are riding. Special mounts cannot be trained. You can view which mount another player is currently riding by viewing their profile and clicking on the saddle icon. This will bring up a screen that shows the current mount they are using and the accumulated stat total. *Beast Soul Amount: Total number of mounts a player owns. *Beast Soul Point: Total point value of mounts owned, similar to character BR (battle rating). *Mount Training Whips: Required to level up Mounts. They can be found by doing altar blessings, completing daily devotion quest and other special events. *Mounts are classified as either Normal or Special Mounts. ---- ''Normal Mounts: White Battle Steed (Level 1 Stable) Reach Level 40 to acquire. Str +5, Int +5, End +5, Arm +5, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Beast Soul Points +100 Imperial Steed (Level 2): Upgrade stables to level 2 (13,000 points required for upgrade). Str +?, Int +?, End +?, Arm +?, Max Stats Lvl +?, Move Speed +30%, Beast Soul Points +? Phantom Steed (Level 3): Upgrade stables to level 3 (51,000 points required for upgrade). Str +?, Int +?, End +?, Arm +?, Max Stats Lvl +?, Move Speed +?%, Beast Soul Points +? Heavenly Pegasus (Level 4): Upgrade stables to level 4 (75,000 points required for upgrade). Str +?, Int +?, End +?, Arm +?, Max Stats Lvl +?, Move Speed +40%, Beast Soul Points +? ---- Special Mounts:'' Ruby-Eyed Steed: Purchase in Shop for 1995 Balens. Str +10, Int +10, End +10, Arm +10, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +0%, Beast Soul Points +50 Shadow Steed: Purchase in Shop for 1995 Balens. Str +10, Int +10, End +10, Arm +10, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +0%, Beast Soul Points +50 Darknite Steed: 6000 (20*300, then synthetise) Crypt Tokens, requires completion of Forgotten Catacombs Level 100. Str +40, Int +40, End +40, Arm +40, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +0%, Beast Soul Points +200 Royal Steed: 10,000 Insignia, requires Crusader honor rank. Str +50, Int +50, End +50, Arm +50, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +0%, Beast Soul Points +250 Hurricane Steed: 50 million gold (50,000 guild contribution points), requires Level 10 Guild Shop. Str +30, Int +30, End +30, Arm +30, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +0%, Beast Soul Points +150 Alpaca Steed: Special Event (collect jigsaw pieces) or receive when purchasing Balen package. Str +10, Int +10, End +10, Arm +10, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +0%, Beast Soul Points +300 Piggy: Requires 85 Rose Petal collected during the Valentines event. Str +10, Int +10, End +10, Arm +10, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +0%, Beast Soul Points +300 Underworld steed: Recharge at least $ 299.99 - 30000 balens in the first 7 days of server release. Str +50, Int +50, End +50, Arm +50, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +0%, Beast Soul Points +300 Wildfire steed: Str +50, Int +50, End +50, Arm +50, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +0%, Beast Soul Points +300 Therion Sand-Rider: 7 day Guild Master prize for winning Guild Battle championship. Str +100, Int +100, End +100, Arm +100, Max Stats Lvl +0, Move Speed +0%, Beast Soul Points +500 Reindeer: Exchange christmas shards during christmas event. Str +10, Int +10, End +10, Arm +10, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +0%, Beast Soul Points +300